Some kind of love
by Yamana Akino
Summary: Un Sanji qui n'en peut plus d'attendre, et qui se décidera finalement à tout faire que l'être aimé tombe enfin dans ses bras, comme il en a toujours rêvé... Yaoi, Sanji X Zoro


**Titre :** Aucun, 'Prologue' n'étant pas un titre en soi n.n

**Disclaimer** : Même pour un prologue, il faut encore et toujours passer par-là… Alors oui ce passage est court, oui il vous faudra à peine quelques minutes pour le lire, oui il vous énervera peut-être car comme tout prologue il se doit d'être majoritairement passif à but purement explicatif et- ! … Non, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, pour en venir au but…

**Note de l'auteure** : Wouaw, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais posté, et aujourd'hui je reviens avec quelque chose de tout nouveau ! Après deux fics sur Junjou Romantica, il m'a tout à coup pris l'envie de changer de domaine pour partir sur quelque chose de plus différent, et surtout plus vaste. A vrai dire, j'ai connu One Piece bien avant Junjou Romantica et le Yaoi en général, et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce premier manga que j'ai découvert ce genre (enfin pas grâce au manga en lui-même mais plutôt aux multiples dérivations sur lesquelles j'ai pu aléatoirement tomber et qui m'ont réjouie au plus haut point !).

Mais passons sur les événements inutiles de ma vie… J'ai voulu rendre 'hommage' à One Piece, qui a marqué un véritable tournant dans ma vie de fujoshi, et qui m'a autant donné envie d'écrire. Malheureusement, j'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de coucher sur papier toutes mes idées perverses, et Junjou Romantica a fait irruption dans ma vie, volant la vedette à l'un des meilleurs mangas de tous les temps ! Mais après mures réflexions j'en suis venue à l'irrésistible envie de revenir sur ce fandom, et plus particulièrement sur le Sanji/Zoro, qui restera éternellement mon couple One Piece préféré, celui qui ne pas quitté d'une semelle durant des mois.

Alors je suis bien au courant du nombre plutôt incroyable de fanfics existant à ce jour sur One Piece, et rien que ce site ne fait pas abstraction à la règle… Quand je suis allée voir par curiosité, j'ai bien cru faire une dépression, et ça a donné quelque chose comme ça :

*Appuie l'air de rien sur entrée après avoir terminé le choix des critères de recherche… Réalise que le nombre de pages dans cette section est TRÈS élevé*… « Aah j'arrive trop taaard ! »…

Vous l'aurez compris, ça m'a pas mal blasé. Mais (car il y a un 'mais'), il est néanmoins temps pour moi de m'amuser un petit peu et je vais tenter de vous faire découvrir mon petit monde à moi à ceux qui le veulent bien, et j'espère qu'ils apprécieront et ne se lasserons pas trop vite, malgré le fait que ce manga ne soit plus LE manga à la mode de l'année (on va rectifier tout ça les cocos !).

Je voudrai faire un petit aparté en ce qui concerne les **reviews** : à défaut que ce soit purement et simplement ce qui me motive le plus, ce qui me donne ardemment envie d'écrire vite et bien, c'est aussi quelque chose qui me permet de m'améliorer, selon le niveau d'argumentation. Donc sachez simplement que j'y réponds car je stress toujours à l'idée que mes fics ne plaisent pas ou pire, qu'elles déçoivent, et je veux pouvoir me rattraper ensuite si c'est le cas. Cela sera ma manière à moi de remercier ceux qui me permettent de garder confiance en moi. En résumé, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de vos remarques, elles me sont d'une grande aide.

Cette note de l'auteure est beaucoup trop longue. Passons vite vite au contexte historique : J'ai décidé d'intégrer les personnages AVANT les 'deux ans plus tard', c'est-à-dire un peu avant la mort de Ace. Les événements de la plupart de mes histoires se dérouleront donc avant cette période, avec tout l'équipage actuel présent, soit la présence de Brook et de Franky.

Voila c'est enfin terminé ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop endormi, gardez vos yeux encore un petit peu ouverts pour la partie principale, ça serait dommage n.n Sur-ce, rendez-vous quelques lignes plus bas, après le prologue !

* * *

Comment se rend-on compte que l'on est amoureux ? On a comme des petits frétillements dans le ventre ? Notre cœur bondit lorsqu'on croise le regard de l'être aimé ? On trépigne de bonheur devant des choses complètement futiles de la vie de tous les jours ? On a du mal à dormir ? Nos yeux brillent sans cesse de joie incompréhensible ?

Cette impression candide de voler sur un petit nuage, c'est le coup de foudre Une chose que Sanji n'a pas ressentie. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas tombé amoureux, mais plutôt que pour lui, cet amour lui est paru comme évident dès le premier jour. Tellement évident qu'il n'a même pas su le discerner au bon moment. C'est seulement au bout de quelques semaines de vie en communauté avec son nouvel équipage qu'il eut cette soudaine révélation : quelque chose n'allait pas en lui. Sa cuisine était toujours excellente et plaisait toujours autant à son capitaine ainsi qu'aux autres membres, il était maintenant plus qu'à l'aise en présence de tous mais néanmoins, durant quelques temps, quelque chose avait cloché…

Lorsqu'il repense maintenant à ce qui avait le perturber et le chambouler à l'époque, il rit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? alors que cet inconscient bouleversement se tenait chaque jour fièrement dressé (ou plutôt couché, on sait tous de qui on parle) devant son nez. Sa naïveté provisoire l'étonnera toujours, ce qui le fera rire de plus belle au souvenir de ce véritable conflit intérieur.

Bien évidemment, vous ne vous demandez plus qui est l'imbécile qui avait osé troubler le flegme de Sangi à l'époque, puisqu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de Zoro. Il lui fallut bien quelques temps pour le comprendre, mais lorsque l'idée s'instaura petit à petit dans son esprit, il dû l'accepter malgré certaines réticences : au-delà du fait que Zoro soit un homme, il avait aussi un caractère des plus désagréables et antipathiques, une frigidité à faire peur et une sorte d'aura malveillante qui rendait les approches très complexes (en vérité, la démesure des facettes de son tempérament ne sont visibles que par Sanji et une autre minorité de personnes).

Et aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé, Sanji éprouve toujours autant de sentiments à l'égard du sabreur, sans le lui avoir exprimé à aucune reprise. Mais quelque chose lui serre dans la poitrine, garder jalousement ses sentiments lui est trop douloureux à présent, il ressent un besoin irréversible de les partager avec l'homme qui les lui a procuré. Et ce, en réalité, depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne peut le concevoir.

Même si Zoro lui donne beaucoup de fils à retordre, même s'il l'envoie paître au moindre mot, même s'il néglige tout ce que Sanji pouvait bien faire pour lui, même s'il lui fait du mal inconsciemment, le cuisinier est prêt à surmonter toutes ces épreuves pour le faire sien, et juste sien.

_Tu ne verras plus que moi, j'obséderai tes pensées chaque minute, chaque fois que tu m'apercevras ou m'entendras, je serai l'objet de tes doutes, mais aussi de tes certitudes, tu ne te passeras plus de moi, jamais…_

Sanji songe que c'est ce dont il aurait dû penser depuis longtemps, et il se trouve bête de spéculer sur un sujet pareil si tardivement, mais c'est trop tard, sa décision est maintenant prise.

_J'ai patienté stupidement, j'ai perdu un temps qui m'était précieux, je l'avoue, mais je ne t'ai pas encore perdu TOI. Toi qui hantes mes esprits depuis toujours, je veux de toucher, te sentir tout contre moi, te caresser, te consoler, je veux une place à part entière dans ton cœur, je veux m'encrer si profondément en toi que mon absence te sera douloureuse. Je te volerai tout : ton premier baiser, ta première fois, tes premiers gémissements. Tu te consumeras dans mes bras, ton corps brûlera aux cotés du mien, et nous serons unis par ces liens invisibles mais aussi chaleureux qu'une douce nuit d'été. Je te ferai mien, c'est une promesse…_

* * *

Et voila ! Ce prologue est terminé, je suis contente de m'aventurer dans une nouvelle histoire, c'est palpitant ! J'ai pas mal hésité avant de le poster, après tout, c'est un prologue donc je trouvais ça bof de le mettre en ligne tout seul… Mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis comme ça ça sera fait, et je mettrai moins temps pour poster le premier chapitre.

Néanmoins si vous avez une petite remarque à faire sur ces quelques lignes ne vous gênez pas, au moins je serai fixée si je commence sur un bon départ ou pas ^^ Si vous avez tout de même aimé ce bref passage mais que vous n'avez rien à dire (normal), je vous invite à repasser un peu plus tard sur l'histoire pour ne pas 'louper' la mise en ligne du chapitre qui marquera le véritable départ ! A très vite =]


End file.
